Secret Voto Negro
by Lady Kos-Mos
Summary: Humano y Angel   un amor prohibido que rompieron a travez de todo, El tirando su corazón puro renuncio a sus alas y consagro su cuerpo al mal, Ella una Novia teñida de negro, traiciono todo lo que tenía deseando la fruta prohibida y ellos pecaron...


**Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen y la idea fue tomada de una canción perteneciente al videojuego Vocaloid.**

1.- El inicio de todo

-Felicidades por tu compromiso…-celebraban varias de las mujeres que se encontraban agrupadas en la fiesta que ambas familias prepararon para llevar acabo la celebración del compromiso de los jóvenes herederos de ambas partes.

-Gracias…-respondía suavemente la joven de cabellera negra con destellos azulados, se alegraba de que todos se encontraran felices por este compromiso, pero a ella le daba igual casarse o no casarse, el joven aunque era buen moso no era lo que ella consideraba su pareja ideal, el hombre con el que deseara llevar esa responsabilidad, pero si sus padres consideraron que era lo mejor para ella; pues que así fuera.

-Disculpen, señoritas pero les robare por unos momentos a mi prometida…-fue la interrupción de un hombre joven, cabello castaño y de ojos color miel con ese toque perezoso que deleitaba a la mayoría de las jovencitas casamenteras.

-¡Oh! No se preocupe, es normal que dese pasar mas tiempo con ella, por nosotras no se preocupen…-era la misma respuesta de siempre.

La joven dejo escapar un bufido muy bien disimulado ya que las mujeres presentes no se percataron de lo que ella había hecho, suspiro resignada y tomándose del brazo de su futuro esposo, se alejaron del grupo alcahueta de mujeres ya un poco mayores.

-No te ves muy contenta querida, ¿es que acaso no deseabas casarte?...-pregunto algo consternado, el amaba mucho a su pronta esposa y no deseaba que ella se vieran en esta situación por que se sintiera presionada tanto por el, como por sus familiares.

-Claro que estoy contenta, solo que me encuentro cansada, no pensé que la fiesta se alargaría por tanto tiempo; bien sabes que no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas y menos en la casa.

-Si, lamento que tengas que pasar por esta situación, querida, pero como pronto estaremos unidos lo mejor sería que te fueras acostumbrando…-al ver que iba a contestar se adelanto al hecho…- aunque claro, tendrás que irlo haciendo poco a poco.

-Si, tendré que irme acostumbrando poco a poco…-contesto en voz baja, solo deseaba que esta ridícula celebración terminara cuanto antes, no es que odiara al que era su compañero, simplemente no le nacía el hecho de tener que compartir por la eternidad, su vida con un completo extraño que en cuanto la vio; inmediatamente se lanzo a un cortejo no deseado y aun compromiso menos aun planeado.

Y es que su vida simplemente no podía ir de mal en peor, su padre a quien amaba con todo su corazón pereció lamentablemente en un enfrentamiento, nada mas y nada menos que por pelear el derecho de una de sus amantes, si, amaba a su padre más no ignoraba los defectos que el tenía, fue un hombre responsable para con su familia hasta determinado tiempo, por extraño que fuera se preocupaba demasiado en caer en la mediana edad pues recién había cumplido los 50 años, no deseaba envejecer y por lo tanto su desesperación lo llevo a cometer demasiados errores, errores que ahora tanto como ella y su madre pagaban las consecuencias.

Se consiguió la amante mas codiciada y deseada de entre todos los hombres, pero para tener a esa amante el precio era demasiado alto, pues era mujer que gustaba de la extravagancia de los millonarios, ellos eran precisamente eso millonarios, pero la mujer supo engatusar muy bien a su padre, tanto que casi logró quitarles lo que por derecho le correspondía a ella y su madre, no les quitó todo mas si una suma importante de esa herencia que tenían.

Su madre no solo sufrió la traición del hombre al cual había amado toda su vida, si no que tuvo que sufrir también la perdida de una suma importante que les permitiría tener la vida a la cual siempre habían estado acostumbradas.

La mujer ya entrada en años veía con consternación y tristeza como su única hija tenía que sacrificarse por ambas en una boda que no deseaba, pero lo hacía por mejorar la situación económica que tenía su madre, pero sobre todo lo hacía por la seguridad y protección que ambas tenían, al saberse resguardadas por un hombre poderoso e importante.

Su hija se dirigía hacia ella en compañía de Hoyo su prometido quien al llegar junto a ella le regalo una sonrisa tierna y calida.

-Mi querida suegra, aquí le traigo la mas importante de mis tesoros, tengo que ausentarme un poco de la fiesta, tengo que resolver un asunto con uno de los inversionistas del proyecto y no deseo hacerlo esperar…-se justifico entregando a su prometida.

-No te preocupes, Hoyo, que yo cuidare muy bien de mi hija…-le tranquilizo la mujer.

-Gracias…-y se dirigió a su novia…-en un momento regreso bonita…-dándole un beso tierno en la frente y con una reverencia se alejo de las dos damas.

Las dos mujeres vieron que el hombre se alejaba y la más joven al fin pudo respirar aliviada.

-Kagome, hija, lamento mucho por la situación que estas pasando, prefiero seguir viviendo en mi condición de viuda, antes que seguir viendo como te sacrificas por esta vieja…-se disculpaba tomando entre sus manos las de su hija.

-No, mama, mientras yo viva tu no pasaras ninguna necesidad, si me caso es precisamente para sacarte de la condición de viuda en la que te dejo mi padre, no tolero la idea de saber que vives en ese departamento en tan mal estado…-la angustia se reflejaba en sus ojos, al recordar en las condiciones que vivía su madre.

-No me importaría seguir ahí, sabes que no deseo que sigas con esto, deseo que seas feliz y aunque Hoyo es un buen muchacho, lo quiero, aprecio, pero no es el hombre que te hará feliz…lo se, lo veo en tu rostro, soy vieja querida, mas no estoy ciega…-quería convencer a su hija de que no siguiera adelante con esta farsa.

-No insistas mama, se que no es el hombre de mi vida pero si es nuestra ultima salida, además a estas alturas no espero ver al amor de mi vida llegar, lo estuve esperando por años y jamás a llegado, no puedo seguir desperdiciando mas tiempo en tonterías…-suspirando…-saldré a tomar un poco de aire, me estoy irritando…

-Si, cariño, si viene tu prometido tratare de entretenerlo lo mas que pueda, para que tengas un tiempo para ti…-concedió ella.

-Gracias, te quiero mama y no te culpo de esto…-dijo antes de desaparecer entre tantos invitados.

Caminando tranquilamente por el enorme salón por fin pudo encontrar la puerta para salir por unos momentos al jardín, necesitaba urgentemente tranquilizarse pues no deseaba ser una mala compañía en un evento tan importante como esa celebración que a tantos complacía.

Suspiro y elevo su mirada al cielo, solo le rogaba a Dios tener a alguien que fuera su apoyo en estas circunstancias de su vida, anhelaba tener a su lado alguien que la comprendiera, que la ayudara de una manera diferente a la que estaba realizando, pero las cosas no caían del cielo por más que siguiera buscando y esperando un milagro.

Empuño sus manos fuertemente, se encontraba impotente pues no deseaba ilusionar a un inocente, con algo que jamás llegaría a tener, sabía que Hoyo la amaba pero ella a él no, solo lo quería y querer y amar no es lo mismo, quien sabe si podría soportar por tanto tiempo esta fantasía, solo quería esperar aguantar lo suficiente como para poder darle un hijo y así asegurar la tranquilidad de su único familiar.

-Dios, ten misericordia de mi y ayúdame, dame fuerzas para seguir adelante, pero sobre todo ayúdame a poder enamorarme del que será mi esposo…-suplicaba fervientemente a Dios.

Dando una ultima mirada al cielo, regreso al salón, a seguir soportando una celebración que parecía no tener fin.

Descendió del cielo una estrella fugaz que impacto con fuerza contra el suelo terrenal, el impacto fue mínimamente brusco. Una intensa luz cegaba el lugar donde ese extraño objeto hacía inmóvil.

La luz fue cesando poco a poco, y en medio del cráter apareció la figura de un hombre de blanca vestidura, al recobrar la conciencia se reincorporo con dificultad, cayendo nuevamente al suelo pues sus miembros no respondían como el quisiera, elevo su mirada al cielo y con tristeza, miedo, terror, comprendió una realidad que lo pasmaba.

Estaba en la tierra, un lugar prohibido para seres como él.

La única pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza era:

¿Qué es lo que iba a hacer? Si por accidente rompió una de las principales reglas, jamás descender a la tierra.

**Buenas noches**

**Se me ha ocurrido esta idea de una de mis canciones favoritas que es el mismo titulo que tiene esta historia.**

**Será una historia corta tanto de capítulos como de escritura, no es que no desee alargar más el escrito, pero el detalle es que la trama no será muy larga, cuando mucho calculo como máximo 4 episodios más y terminaría esta historia.**

**Espero que sea de su agrado, disculpen los errores de ortografía y si no use demasiados sinónimos de algunas palabras, pero la escribí así como venían llegando las ideas.**

**Cuídense un beso y un abrazo.**


End file.
